


Reborn: A Second Chance

by EmotionalExperiment83



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Side Pairings/Hints of Other Pairings, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalExperiment83/pseuds/EmotionalExperiment83
Summary: There was a theory out there called the Multiverse where it’s theorised that there are different or similar realities to ours exist. It’s suggested that different timelines have the ability to affect each other; that if one thing changes in Universe A it will create a ripple effect and changes events/beings/items in Universe B or Universe C.To him, Comic Sans MS it made sense however proving this ripple effect was another thing.  Yet what did proving this theory have to do with a determined soul? What did it have to do with Princess Frisk Dreemurr?(Rewrite of Soul of Determination)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of my other story Soul of Determination

**Prologue**

_Centuries ago, the Earth was ruled by two different species with the ability to form thoughts, to define themselves and have ideas. They were very similar in many aspects however…they also had a big difference - one species had magic and the other had determination._

_This difference was too much._

_A war broke out._

_After their long battle, one species finally was triumph._

_The victorious species then sealed away the other species underground._

_Only love can break the seal._

Green orbs gazed curiously onward, into a large and blinding light. Something within her soul flickered, a strange pull that urged her forward and drew her to the light like a moth to a flame. Slowly, one step at a time she entered the light…with each step, her frame faded into the light and soon she vanished completely.

 Laughter echoed.


	2. Trapped

**Chapter 1: Trapped**

“Hey…hey Frisky…Frisky bits, wake up. The sun’s up…get up.” A feminine voice rasped and she slowly opened her heavy eyelids to find her sister brushing her snout against her nose. A happy smile graced her face and she nuzzled her sister’s nose, earning a dry giggle. “Oh, so _now_ you wake up.”

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around her sibling and bringing her closer. Her sister easily buried herself into her embrace and it was as if she was hugging a teddy bear. She _was_ like a stuffed toy with her golden fuzz, taking place where her skin should be and her golden shoulder-length locks – a golden goat-monster teddy bear. A very comfy and soft one at that…

“Heeey, wake up.” Her sister whined and a hand grasped her shoulder, shaking her. This sibling of hers, although she was a goat-monster, she had many human features; her body shape and limbs were human just with golden fuzz. She was smaller than a monster of her species should be and couldn’t use any magic at all. She also struggled with many things that nobody should such as dressing herself, bathing herself and she couldn’t move around smoothly. She walked rather slowly with a limp in her step and had multiple scars littering her fur however she made the best of her situation. Nothing could get her down. _Her sister was amazing._

“Frisk! Chara! Breakfast is ready, come eat.” They heard their mother yell from the kitchen and she rolled over with a groan. Chara laughed at her and weakly tugged her from her spot. Reluctantly she got up and readied herself for the day, patiently helping her sister too.

Their mother smiled warmly at them and helped Chara seat herself. She sat as well, watching her mother cater to her sister’s needs. Her mother was basically a giant, around seven and half feet tall with fur as white as snow. Unlike her sister, her mother didn’t have fuzz but short fur everywhere and paw-like hands. She was also more feral in appearance with fangs that framed her lower snout and a wolfish muzzle, her ears even moved with every little sound. It was as if her mother was on constant alert for danger.

Nothing could harm them though.

They lived in a small cottage surrounded by stone walled embedded and cemented with rainbow-coloured magic, her mother had explained it was magic only one person could control and that it was protecting them from the monsters outside that wished to harm them. They couldn’t even get out of the walls, she’d seen the coloured magic shock her mother as she showed them they were perfectly safe. Only the person who put that magic between those stone bricks could let them out or let anyone in. _But what stopped that person from getting in and hurting them?_

She’d never asked her mother that aloud, she feared she’d make her sister scared. Chara couldn’t stand the thought of going outside those walls and she’d had a panic attack when she’d asked what was on the other side. She hadn’t gotten an answer but by her families reactions, nothing good.

Frisk often wondered if they live in here forever - if they would be trapped forever.   


	3. Hidden

**Chapter 2: Hidden**

Trailing her finger along the rainbow magic, she felt its liquid form move like gel under her fingertip and traced it absent-mindedly between the bricks’ cracks as she moved. It didn’t harm her as it was supposed to, anyone who touched it would be harmed yet it did nothing and instead sent pleasant tingles up her arm. It welcomed her touch strangely enough.

Finally, she came upon a large door with glowing crimson symbols upon it. It was a symbol of two wings with a circle in-between and had three triangles underneath it; the triangle in the middle was the only right-side up one. The other two triangles were upside down, it was the same symbols that her mother and sister wore on their gowns. They haven’t told her the meaning behind it yet she could tell it was rather important to the monster society, she’d rarely seen the symbol in Underground. She could only vaguely remember it but not where she’d seen it.

Shaking her head, she pushed her curious thoughts aside and she realised her soul’s constant throbbing speed up. It wasn’t painful, just annoying – her soul would bring her pain later when she left the door. It was also so, it hadn’t been in the beginning yet as she continued to visit this door her soul would punish her for walking away from it and leave her bedridden. It gets worse each time but the pain was worth it.

 “You there, kid?”

She rolled her eyes in amusement. _“Yes.”_

“Why’d the skeleton climb the tree?” He asked and she could hear his own amusement as he spoke. She wasn’t able to speak to him because she was a mute but for some reason, they could communicate telepathically. She’d been so happy about it and tried to do it with her family. It hadn’t worked and she had been disappointed to find she could only ‘speak’ with this stranger.

_“Why?”_

“Because a dog was after his bones.” He responded and she giggled, followed by his own chuckle. He normally start with jokes or they’d just exchange jokes each visit, other days he’d tell about the monster city settled on the other side or about his brother. He talked more about his sibling than anything else, other than his humour and never seemed to mind she never shared anything with him. He’s once asked about herself and she’d only replied with vague answers, she wouldn’t endanger her family for a good conversation. These one-sided conversations were enough for her. “There’s not much to tell you…our only celebrity went missing. That robot I was telling you about, yea. It happened the last you visited.”

She cringed guilty; she didn’t and wouldn’t tell him what these visits did. The last time she’d been by to talk to him was six months ago, he’d missed her birthday – she was sixteen now.

“The Royal Guard had investigated but they hadn’t found anything. All they know is that he hadn’t packed up his bags and left, there had been signs of a struggle. The perpetrator had covered up his tracks with expertise, it was clear whoever it was knew what they were doing. It wasn’t any of the gangs either-“

He stopped and she heard a faint shout in the distance. He sighed loudly and dried leaves crunched loudly, she could tell he was going to leave. “Looks like I have to go, ‘till next time kid.”

_“Next time, stranger.”_

He chuckled and suddenly there wasn’t any noise at all.

Her soul’s throbbing quickly became painful and she rubbed helplessly at her chest. She felt lonely, already missing his bibber jabber. He only talked so much because the conversation was one-sided and she hardly said anything, he did it to fill the silence. It was as if he knew when it was silent, she felt lonely and she could feel the world pressing down on her shoulders. That she couldn’t stand being trapped behind these walls and kept in a limited amount of space. That she wished for more than just her mom and sister.

Something yellow flickered in the corner of her eyes.     

Puzzled that she hadn’t noticed it before, she crouched down to dig between the dry leaves and tree roots. She gently cradled it within her palm as it glowed and dripped transparent, yellow substance onto her hand. Almost like the inverted and pale heart was bleeding. She knew it was a soul –a monster soul and had been hidden there for a while. It shouldn’t be through; monster souls couldn’t exist outside their bodies without their bodies nearby. Glancing around, she didn’t see anyone.

_Was it still conscious?_

“Hello, darling! I’m so glad someone finally found me!” She jumped when it- _he_ spoke and carefully cradled it to her chest, aware it would fall in his excitement and scatter. She couldn’t speak to him normally but perhaps she could talk to him telepathically because of how he was (just a soul). 

_“Hello, mister.”_

“Oh! There’s no need for that, just call me Mettaton. Who are you, dear?”


	4. Mettaton

**Chapter 3: Mettaton**

_“Hello, mister.”_

“Oh! There’s no need for that, just call me Mettaton. Who are you, dear?”

_“I’m Frisk Dreemurr.”_

The soul was quite for a moment, contemplating her words before it spoke again. He sounded rather unsure as it inquired. “Daughter of Asgore Dreemurr?”

_“No, my mother is Toriel Dreemurr. Who is Asgore Dreemurr?”_

He laughed in awe at her answer and she watched his soul shimmer happily. The transparent, yellow liquid that dripped from his soul seemed to suddenly sparkle as if he’d received the best news in a long time. She grimaced as it seeped through her shirt and she wondered how she would explain this to her mother. “Wonderful! Could you take me to your mother, darling?” 

She shook her head then remembered he didn’t have eyes. _“No, you’re a monster soul. My mom doesn’t like monsters…or humans actually. She might do something to you.”_

His shimmering paused and faded hesitantly. “Oh…I see. The war affected her too, hmm.”

_“War?”_

“Ah, yes. You wouldn’t know about it, not having been born yet. If Asgore ever learns of this, he’ll have a field day unless of course he’s your sire…” He muttered to himself and cleared his non-existent throat to speak again. “There was a great war between the humans and monsters; they’ve been calling it The Divide. A god-like monster appeared out of nowhere and chased all the humans down into Mt. Ebbot over a hundred years ago, maybe more.”

_“Are you in here because the war?”_

“No, you see I rather love humans. They’re not as bad as everyone in the city believes, not at all, darling. Monsters and humans have more in common then they think. I’m here because a human-hating fanatic discovered that I didn’t hate humans and that I was planning on using my popularity as a Star to help monsters to see that humans aren’t evil.”

_“This monster killed you?”_

“No, dear, he did try his best though. Because I’m not a normal monster, I cannot be dusted with just a few punches. I was actually a robot – a fabulous one at that!”

 _“And you love humans.”_ She stated with a giggle and he laughed along with her. _“A robot seems impossible though.”_

“Not quite, darling. I was a ghost before and we have the ability inhabit objects that give us a ‘body’. It’s a permanent home for our soul so we can interact with others properly. You see…”

_Her footsteps were silent as they strolled down the streets of the Capital; she hadn’t said a word since she asked him to walked with her. He turned his gaze to the night sky in longing and watched the stars above twinkle beautifully – he wished to be one. To be seen by everyone and praised for his ability to light up their lives, to shine brightly among the darkness. It’d be a dream come true._

_“I haven’t come up with a way yet but I could give you a body. A permanent one will take a while until technology has developed. One where you can move around like a normal monster or human and your unique situation would catch the attention you want.”_

_He didn’t know what_ technology _was but he knew this ‘body’ would come at a price. She had somehow found out about his desire to be noticed by the population and shine, now she wanted to use his wish for her own needs – no, not her own needs. The needs of her people._

_“You say not a permanent one but if I stay in it too long, my essence will remain inside. I won’t be able to get out of this ‘body’.”_

_“Yes, I understand that which is why I’m creating a substance that won’t allow your soul to get stuck inside that body. I won’t be able to do anything about your current ghost-form from fading away but you’ll always be able to exit whatever body you’re put in and choose a different one whenever you want. Provided someone’s there to help you…”_

_“There’s more?”_

_“This substance…it’s permanent. You’ll never be permanently tied to a body, in way it would make you invincible so your body could be destroyed but your soul will remain alive. There’s also a chance you won’t remember anything when you inhabit the body because of the substance, it’ll only happen once-”_

_He stopped and stared at her hard._

_“Please Mettaton.”_

_She’d already explained her reasoning for asking such a thing; some humans were becoming restless and the Human Royalty needed a way to pacify their species. Nobody wanted any fights to break out between the species because of racism and the Human Royalty had come to the Dreemurr’s for a solution. It was simple and degrading, especially for someone of his calibre. But he wished to shine and this would allow him to finally be noticed._

_“Fine, I agree to being the Human Prince’s companion.”_


	5. Not What They Meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only Mettaton's Past, back before the war - where humans and monster's still lived in peace. I also really don't like the idea of using oc's but I kind of did and didn't; this oc in Mettaton's past is one of the fallen children, the one with the orange soul.

**Chapter 4 ~ Not What They Meant**

_Uncomfortably, he watched the Royal Guards spar and train while he waited. He still wasn’t sure about this however The Lady had assured him that he couldn’t be killed easily even if somehow, someway his suit of armour was destroyed or damaged – he had an invincible soul. She had gently told him what, after putting his soul into this ‘body’, his name was and the basics of who he was. She also told him that he’d remember everything in time as his soul adjusted to his invincibility and that he was doing this for the sake of peace._

_He grimaced when a young skeleton gaped at him._

_“Greetings new pal!” A voice suddenly yelled from his left and he turned to see a human child grinning broadly at him. The young boy’s grey eyes sparkled with delight as he held his gloved hands out in greeting and he wore a strange piece of material around his head. He immediately knew by the human’s expensive clothing and the symbol he wore on them that this was the human Prince._

_“Hello, dear Prince. I’m the fabulous Mettaton!” He responded and he found himself posing dramatically. He expected the human’s face to fall or show disgust, instead the boy grinned even wider and started bouncing on his feet._

_“Amazing! You’re so cool! My new friend’s a talking set of amour!” The human praised in excitement and lunched himself closer. He chuckled when the boy examined him from all sides and even_ petted _the magenta cape flowing down his back. “The colour suits you. I’m Azhaf Maximus the First.”_

_He bowed low, making sure to keep moving dramatically. “I’m honoured, your Majesty. Those gloves make you look very brave.”_

_“We’re going to be best friends forever!”_

_The Human Royalty adored him as much as their Prince did and treated him as one of their own. They had given him the honour of being their Prince’s bodyguard and caretaker, a job he took to heart. Not once was he scorned for being a monster or jeered at, no instead their praises of him never ended. He was a celebrity among the majority of the humans he and the Prince interacted with. He felt right at home._

_The humans treated him more kindly than a servant was supposed to be._

_As the Prince grew, so did their friendship._

_The human was staring at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. He was humming and ha-ing at his reflection, sometimes rubbing at his chin or squeezing his biceps. It was rather funny to watch; normally it was he who admired himself so arrogantly. That cheesy grin wasn’t helping matters either. “What are you doing, my Prince?”_

_“I love it when you call me that.” Was the response, he stuttered and watched in horror as his ‘cheeks’ glowed in the mirror. The royal chuckled and smirked wolfishly, winking at him. Feeling confused and horrified, he tried to flee yet the human was faster._

_Azhaf quickly blocked his exit and seemed to tower him. He stopped and tried to dance his away around the human but somehow he found his back pressed against the door and trapped between muscular, fleshy arms. He jumped when his ‘chin’ was grasped between the human’s fingers and he was forced to lock eyes with the human. His soul fluttered helplessly._

_“Come now, why so shy? You’re normally the dominate one.” Azhaf stated and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He raised his hands to push him away but instead, he was hopelessly grasping at the royal’s clothing. He leaned closer and his nose brushed against his mouth-plate. “I’m tired of all the looks those girls send you and how you flirt with them. It makes me rage and burn with jealously. I want you to be mine, Metta.”_

_“B-But you’re supposed marry a human girl. These kinds of relationships are forbidden between humans, Azhaf and we could be killed for it. You’re royalty and the only heir, what-”_

_Arms wrapped around his metallic body, embracing him and pulling him closer. The royal shuddered and tightened his grip possessively. “Our secrets turn you on. What do you say, Metta? I can’t stand the thought of being anyone else or you for that matter.”_

_“I don’t think anyone had this in mind when they said companion. I’m also just a suit of armour…”_

_Azhaf grinned wickedly and licked his mouth-plate. “We’ll find a way. So, how about it?”_

_“Alright… darling.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i believe Mettaton would be the dominate one in the relationship but only after he's gained experience. To me, he's someone who would be shy and submissive in his first relationship. But to others I understand if they don't see it this way, we all have our different options.


	6. Ill

**Chapter 5: Ill**

She held back a snicker when her mom held up her woollen sweater, eyeing the glittering stain and thumbed at it harshly. Her muzzle wrinkled and her nostrils flared just as she turned away, muttering under her breath. Her mother slowly took a few calming breathes before she turned to face her again and eyed her. Relief washed over her when the goat-monster shook her and seemed to let it go, nuzzling the crown of her head. “I don’t understand how you get so…so _ill_ all of a sudden. It’s a strange sickness, you’re burning up and you can’t move your body. Hmm…”

Frisk chuckled nervously. She for once she couldn’t stand it when Toriel was like this; her mother would get curious and she _wouldn’t let it go._  

“The last time this happened was six months ago. This is so much like a magically illness, where a monster pushes the limit of their magic and has almost no magic left.” Toriel grumbled and pulled the blankets up to her chin, tucking her in. “But you’re human. I-“

She grabbed her paw and squeezed it gently.

“Alright, my child. Just call if you need anything.”

She nodded in response and watched as the goat-monster slowly shut the door behind her. She felt guilty for keeping the reason for her illness hidden but she _really_ didn’t want her mom to know what she got up to or that she was speaking with a monster through the those walls. She shouldn’t be speaking to a monster – period.

Yet she felt like she could trust that monster.

“Frisk, darling, how long are you going to keep me under your bed? There could be something among all this dust!” Her new friend squealed and quickly shushed him as she brought him to her lap. She grimaced when she noticed that his soul substance… _stuff_ was staining her bedsheets.

_“Relax, how do you know there’s dust anyway?”_

“Who doesn’t have dust under the bed? Anyway, dear, what’s all this sick nonsense? You were fine yesterday.”

_“There’s a magical wall that protects us from the monsters outside. There’s also this really big door with symbols on it and whenever I walk away from it, this happens. I know it’s my soul but I don’t know why it’s doing this. I haven’t told mom because I don’t want her to know I’m talking to a monster on the other side.”_

“Oh, yes, I remember your little conversation. Naughty girl.” He chuckled and his soul shimmered in amusement then the shimmer faded. “Are you sure that’s wise, dear? Talking to a monster outside, many have become very vicious after the war.”

She didn’t say anything; she _wasn’t_ sure…however there was something familiar about that monster. It was as if they’ve met before.   

“It’s alright, darling, time can only tell. But sometimes, even those closest to you keep secrets.”

_“Come on, Metta! Don’t tell me you’re getting soft!” The Prince yelled as he aimed a punch at his shoulder followed by a swipe at his legs, he quickly hopped over the human’s legs and blocked another punch to his chest. He was growing concerned as their spar went on; normally the human had more stamina and should still be bouncing around. Instead he was sweating heavily and trembling._

_Growing angry that he didn’t say anything and kept pushing himself, he grabbed the Prince’s forearms harshly. If he could glare with this metal suit, it would’ve been frightening._

_“Metta?”_

_“Why are you pushing yourself?! You look like you’re going to faint!”_

_Azhaf pulled a face and angrily tried to pull from his grip, he firmly held on though. He felt his anger fade as his friend struggled in his grip and avoided any eye contact, clawing at his metallic fingers. A sudden sadness washed over him when he heard the human growl quietly and slowly stopped struggling. His soul felt like it was being squeezed by a vice as he watched his human, who still failed to spare him a glance. “Don’t worry about it.”_

_This time, it was his turn to growl. “Don’t worry about! Don’t worry about it! I’m your ma-”_

_He stopped himself quickly and the sound of grinding metal was heard. The Royal laughed bitterly at him, the sound shooting into his soul as a poisoned arrow would; they couldn’t soul bond. They’d tried…they’d tried hard and too often but it wasn’t enough. Their souls **would not** bond. _

_He blamed himself. “I-I…Azzy, I-”_

_“I don’t it’s what the scientist did to your soul, Metta. It’s mine…there’s something wrong with my soul; it’s why I wouldn’t let you see it. It’s also why I haven’t allowed us to be inmate either, I’m scared it’s contagious and you might get it too.” Azhaf sighed and gripped his’s arms in return, thumbs moving in soothing circles. “I was going to keep a secret but…also, in a few days Dr.Gaster and his apprentice will be examining me. They want to help.”_

_Just as he was going to speak again, his human pulled out his soul._

_He was too horrified to speak. There were no words he could say for what he was seeing._

_Instead, he embraced his lover and refused to let go._


End file.
